


Fear of falling apart

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Remus Lupin, Post-Order of the Phoenix AU, Protective Remus Lupin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Re-Education, Remus Lupin Lives, Sick Remus Lupin, Sub Remus Lupin, Werewolf Harry Potter, tried Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Voldemort took Harry from the Ministry and a year later with the Order being picked off by Voldemort and his Death Eaters  Remus is going to find his cub even if it kills him.





	

Remus was tried and weary, he has been searching for so long that his all he knows how to feel. A year ago Harry Potter went missing during his 5th year, Sirius was killed by Bellatrix and Voldemort had disappeared with his cub. The Order searched and so did the Aurors they went into every known Death Eater’s house, second house or poorly hidden hide out, families were threaten with their children being expelled from Hogwarts. After 6 months of raiding their homes and mothers weeping at what little they knew the Order decided to give the boy up for dead. Dumbledore said that Voldemort wouldn’t have kept him alive for that lengthen of time and Remus should just move one.

The wolf couldn’t believe that Dumbledore wanted to give up just like that. He believed that Greyback had his cub and it would have explained why they couldn’t find him, but the old man just turned to him and said “Maybe it’s for the best that we give him up.” That is when the wolf turned his back on them. He had lost Sirius that couldn’t deny but he won’t give up hope that his cub is out there a live. Then Dumbledore died and Remus went rouge he stopped caring about the Order, the War and everything other than his Cub. So here he is in the freezing cold of November’s wrath, he had heard that Greyback was back in France and he and his hunting party was seen travelling with a green eyed and dark haired boy. It was a stab in the dark that his cub would be with the monster that attacked him when he was a pup, but he hasn’t given up yet.

He hears a crunch and looks up to see a man in front of him; he was tall and looked like he could pin Remus down with one hand. The man could didn’t move as he looked at the weaken wolf in front of him. Before he could ask to see Greyback, Remus was attacked and knocked to the ground. His wand was pulled from his hand and claws dug into the tawny haired wolf’s skin. He didn’t plan on fighting them but these wolves were just protecting their pack and Remus is an unknown wolf to most of them. He passed out when a wolf gave him a rather painful bite to his shoulder.

When he woke up there was blissful darkness and he had hoped that the pass year was a nightmare but as he moved he felt the pain of those wounds that the claws inflected. “You know if you didn’t fight the wolf so much you would have healed by now.” Came the deep husky voice, Remus open his eyes and pushed himself up wincing in pain as he looked at the alpha of the pack. Looking around the room he saw it was just a square box, Remus had woken up on a pile of furs any belongs he had were gone even his clothes were gone.  
“Do you have Harry?” He asked, Fenrir looked him up and down “I just want my cub.” He whimpered, he titled his head and offered his throat up to the alpha. 

Fenrir couldn’t help but hum he didn’t know how Remus found out about Harry but he isn’t going to turn the wolf away. He has spent years trying reclaiming Remus after he learnt that the boy survived his bite. But all the work he had done on the boy to get him to brake to make him his Omega he didn’t want to lose the moment he sees this weaken wolf…I did promises my Raven a gift…he thought. He Chuckled at him and looked at him with a large smile showing too much teeth as he moved towards Remus and bent down on his knees and knelt above Remus as he pushed the younger wolf flat on his back. “And why should I tell you that?” He asked him as he let his fingers trail over to slowly healing wounds. A hissed left Remus lips as he looked up at Fenrir’s dark eyes. “What makes you think he is even still alive?”   
“Because he is my cub, I know he is still alive I can’t feel it.” He whispered, Fenrir blinked at him and ran his fingers though the wolf’s hair.   
“Mother and cub bonds, interesting you’re not related by blood and yet you have forged a bond. Maybe then maybe there is hope for you yet?” He told him, as he stroked his cheek as Remus looked back at him. His body so tried he didn’t think he could go on if he was told that Fenrir didn’t have him.   
“Please I just want my cub.” 

Standing back up Fenrir moved to the door it opens with a creek and felt far too loud, he winced at the light coming though the door and saw the alpha speaking to another wolf. The alpha step back inside and then held out a small pile of clothes for him. “Put these on and I will take your cub.” Remus looked up at him with wide eyes, and took the clothes from the alpha large hands with his own shaking fingers; he unfolded the shirt and pulled it on over his head. It was much larger than him and he was sure by the smell it belongs to Fenrir. “Outsider smells are not welcome, you stink too much of other packs it will worry some of the omega and our cubs.” He told him. Once he was dressed he stood up on shaky legs holding the large pair of trousers in his hands making alpha chuckle at him as he lead the smaller male out of the hut. 

Remus knew why this camp was so hard to find, it’s where their families are where the pups are born in safety because Remus knows that the Ministry would have only hurt them. This is a world he kept himself from with stories from Dumbledore about how wolves like Remus would be forced into a bond and forced to have children to build the alpha’s army; but seeing the smiling mothers with their happy children playing with each other and giggling. No one seemed unhappy and Remus couldn’t help but look, Fenrir’s hand was tight around his upper arm.

They moved away from the smiling omegas and their children towards large hut and Remus wondered if Greyback was just taking him to his hut to rape him. Turning to look at the younger wolf and looked him up and down “You will not touch him unless he touches you.” He told him,  
“D…Did you hurt him?” Remus asked, Fenrir stopped his hand resting on the wooden door as he looked at the wolf.  
“I wasn’t gentle.” He smirked, as he knocked on the door a frown at the man’s confession and then door open, it wasn’t locked and Remus breathed deeply as he see the dark haired teen stand in the door way.   
“Did you forget something Fenrir?” Harry asked, his hand pressed to his swollen stomach “Remus?” He frowned as he looked down at the wolf still in the alpha’s hold. 

Fenrir chuckled at Harry’s shocked face “H…Harry.” The wolf whimpered, he fell to the floor letting his knees hit the ground hard. “Y…you’re alive.” He sobbed; Fenrir looked at Harry who was still frozen to the spot. Pulling the wolf up onto his knees and dragged him in side, once inside the door was closed with a click Fenrir let Remus drop to the floor.  
“What do you mean I’m alive, of course I’m alive?” Harry scoffed, as Remus looked up at him blinking at him with wide watery eyes, Harry looked different he was still small and slender like an omega would be any but his eyes seem different almost colder. He could make out the scar on his throat where Fenrir would have bitten him, he could see the bump hidden under the large shirt and it made him whimper at what Greyback had done to him.  
“D…Dumbledore told me to give up on you, that you were dead.” Harry looked to Fenrir and still had his hand on the wolf’s shoulder. “I… I couldn’t give up on you cub I love you. You’re my pup, I had to find you.” He sobbed into his hands, Harry was breathing heavily as he looked up at his mate who was watching him closely.   
“I promised you a gift didn’t I?” Fenrir grinned, Harry frowned at the large wolf as he stepped forward his hand trembling as he touched Remus dirty face.   
“What did you do to yourself?” He the dark haired teen asked as he ran his fingers though the long greasy greying hair. 

He looked far too thin and it made Harry wince Remus pressed his face into the teen’s hand and whimpered as tears fell silently down his face. The teen turned to Fenrir who was watching them “W…What are your plans with him?” He asked his alpha, growling happily at the teen he moved away from Remus and warped his arms around the teen’s body and pressed his hand over the bump.   
“Well Remus is part of my pack and he needs to be re-educated.” Harry flinched but kept looking at Remus. He remembered his own education it wasn’t something he wished on anyone “Now now love if you want him to stay around he will need how to be part of our pack and part of our bond.” Harry nodded “Look at him Raven, he had been beaten and abased while trying to find you and long before that he was drinking poison every month to push his wolf down. He needs this he needs to learn to heal.”   
“Harry.” The teen open his eyes and looked down at the amber eyes looking up at him “I want to do this; I just want to be with you.” He whimpered  
“I won’t lie to you Remus it hurts.”   
“I’m already hurt.”   
“I will break you.” Harry whispered, there was long pause between as they look at each other in the eyes.   
“I’m already broken.”


End file.
